1. Technical Field
The invention relates to lighting devices, particularly to emergency lights.
2. Related Art
An emergency light is a battery-backed lighting device that comes on automatically when a building experiences a power outage.
Generally, a conventional emergency light includes a housing, a rechargeable battery, a circuit board and a lighting device. The rechargeable battery is charged when the electric power is normal, and the rechargeable battery will power the lighting device when the electric power stops.
However, such an emergency light is not so convenient because it is usually mounted on a wall for unvaryingly local lighting. In other words, conventional emergency lights cannot be carried to be used anywhere. On the other hand, conventional emergency lights cannot provide any function when the electric power is normal. There should be a solution which can expand usability of emergency lights.